


Small Favors

by Alethia



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Book Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're dead-set on making me feel better, who am I to stop you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _All Together Dead_ , mild for _Dead to the World_. Written for svilleficrecs for [The Porn Paragraphathon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/258921.html). Prompt was Eric/Sookie, "Just one small favor." Original request can be found here and story found [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/326509.html).

Sookie replaced the last saltshaker on her last table and sighed. Done with tonight, with this week, _finally_. The relief felt unbelievable, a dragging weight lifted, especially after the torture of the past few days.

She was so wrapped in thinking of her own misery that she didn't notice Eric until she all but bumped into him. She shrieked in surprise...and then her blood got hot.

"No," she said preemptively, skirting around him and heading for Sam's office. She knew he followed; she couldn't hear him move and she didn't look back, but she knew. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

When she risked looking at him, he stood just inside Sam's door, regarding her curiously. "You don't want to hear what?"

"'Do this, do that, just one small favor.' I am saying to heck with that. This week, I'm off duty. Go find another monkey to dance for you."

Eric watched her steadily throughout, eyes never moving from her face. He said nothing, though he moved a few steps closer.

Sookie took a few deep breaths, her head pounding. When Eric still stayed silent, she waved her hand. "I'm finished."

"I'm not here for a favor, my lover. I merely came to see what's causing you such distress."

Sookie felt something in her unclench, even if she didn't want to believe he was telling the truth. "Really?" she asked. Her eyes started to burn.

"I can feel your unhappiness all the way in Shreveport. It...displeases me." He abruptly stopped going down that road and said in a completely different voice: "Pam has accused me of being short with the staff."

"I didn't think you could be much shorter." She paused. "And I don't think Pam's got any room to talk." 

Eric's lips twitched, brief. "Precisely." He moved in, eyes soft. "Tell me." In another tone of voice it would be a demand and Sookie would throw another fit. But it wasn't another tone of voice.

She felt tears uncontrollably leak out of her eyes. "It's just been a horrible week. Jason won't leave me alone and I don't wanna talk to him or look at him anymore. And I don't want to hear about his darned baby, either, and yes, I know that's horrible of me. Arlene's been out sick, so I've been helping Sam make up the difference, the customers have been horrible and—and—" Sookie hesitated on the rest, not wanting Eric to put himself in the middle of it. She swiped angrily at the tears rolling down her face.

Eric considered her. "There is more." He stepped even closer, close enough to make her feel small. It wasn't a bad feeling. Nor was his presence, so close by. 

Sookie blinked at the handkerchief that he held out to her, clearly for her to take. That...wasn't like Eric.

She took it automatically, fingering the delicate material, but protested nonetheless. "No, I don't want to mess it all up." 

Eric flicked his hand dismissively. "Pam ordered many sets. I don't often indulge her...feminine sensibilities, so when I do she takes advantage."

Well, in that case...

Sookie dabbed at her eyes, then pulled her hand back to look at the dark flash, crisp against the white material. Eric had had his handkerchiefs monogrammed. Of course he had. The one she held was soft and undoubtedly expensive. Probably top of the line. 

Never mind. This was exactly like Eric.

The thought made her chuckle, watery. More tears spilled—why was she even crying?—and she brought it up to her eyes again.

Eric was faster. He wiped her tears away, then popped his fingers in his mouth. She must be really far gone that it didn't even phase her.

"Why do you hold back from me?" he asked, not unkindly. He brought his hand back to her cheek and rubbed, soft. It felt good—more than good—but it didn't take the edge away from her thoughts.

"You won't like it."

"I dislike anything that causes you such unhappiness," he said, like that should be obvious. It warmed a little part of her and even if it wasn't real, just the bond or whatever...it _felt_ real. And Sookie let herself take comfort in that.

She turned her cheek into his hand.

"Bill's got some new girl hangin' around," she muttered.

Sookie registered his dim surprise, followed quickly by a prick of jealousy. "You wish to resume your association with Compton?" he asked flatly. He dropped his hand.

"No!" she cried. Something recoiled in her at the thought. "That wasn't what I meant at all. No, I'm done with him. It's just—I don't—so he's got her but he keeps sniffing around me? What's the new girl, chopped liver?" she asked, getting angry again.

Eric blinked. He'd moved from jealousy to irritation and now to exasperation. His voice didn't betray any of it: "Many would feel vindication that they'd so captured a lover's interest."

"It's plain disrespectful, is what it is. To her and to me. So I guess I'm not like many people." In yet another way. She should start a list.

"No, but we knew that." His voice held something...affectionate. Before Sookie could think on that, he pulled her into his arms.

Relief instantly washed over her, along with that feeling of safety and goodwill that accompanied him every time she saw him. Sookie released a breath and turned her face into his chest. But she still had to object.

"Don't wanna mess up your shirt," she said into his shirt.

Hey, she never claimed she made sense all the time. It was another one of those charms of hers.

"Shirts can be cleaned. Or burned. Do not think of it." His big hand stroked her hair and God, this felt _so good_. "I can feel your contentment."

Sookie sniffled again. "Thank you," she said softly. Even if it was just the bond, he'd gone out of his way, was _here_ , and even a moment's relief deserved appreciation.

"It's never a hardship to spend time with you, my lover." He kissed the top of her head. Amazingly, he didn't even turn it into innuendo. And they both knew it could be a hardship, especially if she was being...difficult. Or he was.

Sookie snorted at his fib, but didn't call him on it. A chuckle rumbled through his chest, so she supposed he got it anyway.

Then he quieted and just held her for a good long while. Sookie let him and was more grateful than she could say. So it was a good thing he'd be able to feel it.

"Do you have more work this evening?" he asked after a time.

Sookie shook her head. "No. I'm done tonight and Arlene swore to Sam on her kids' graves that she'd be in tomorrow, so I have the day off." Thank the Lord. She didn't know what she'd do if she had to deal with another day like the last few, but it wouldn't be good, she could guarantee that.

"Then there is no reason not to come stay with me," he decided.

Sookie stiffened. There were _plenty_ of reasons not to stay with him. Good ones.

Eric held her tighter. "Is it not customary for human partners to turn to one another for comfort during difficult times?" he asked, in his supremely-reasonable tone of voice.

"Yes, but—"

"Do I not bring you comfort?"

"You do, but—"

"Then you should let me," he said, low. And he still didn't turn it into something dirty, beyond just the everyday lust he always felt. Sookie could have easily stepped away, were he being his usual self like that.

Eric was being completely unfair, she realized. With the holding her and touching her, with his scent all around and his conviction both in her ears and in her head...it made turning him down impossible.

"All right," she said, shaky.

Eric went very still. "You...agree?"

Sookie tried to lighten it up. "If you're dead-set on making me feel better, who am I to stop you?"

Eric flashed a grin at her, utterly pleased. "My thoughts exactly. Come. We will go."

Sookie left a quick note on Sam's desk, retrieved her purse, and walked to the employee exit. Eric held the door for her. 

His red Corvette was nowhere to be found. No one would dare steal that car, either. Not if they valued their life.

"Did you run?" she asked him, doubtful.

Now he just looked smug. "Flying's faster. Come, lover. I will show you."

"Fl—flying? You want to take me with you?"

"I've done so before," he said and his grin disappeared. Yes, in Rhodes. When he haphazardly slowed their fall to the ground, so Sookie didn't splatter all over the pavement like the fragile mortal she was.

"...okay." Boy did his proximity make her all kinds of pliable. But she just wanted to go somewhere and not have to keep her guard up and just...be. And if Eric wanted to be nice to her in the process, that was okay, too.

Eric grinned again, then wrapped his arms around her tightly. Suddenly she felt that gut-dropping sensation that meant they'd taken off, only she usually associated that with planes. The few times she'd been on them.

Sookie hid her face against his chest. She could excuse it by saying she didn't want windburn, but really she just didn't want to see what it meant to be a good grip away from dashing to pieces. Not again, anyway. Not for a good, long time.

It took her a moment to realize they'd landed. Eric seemed content to keep her close and it was only the lack of wind rushing by that told her they'd reached their destination.

"We're...here?" she asked as she pulled back and took in their surroundings.

"My home," he agreed. He motioned for her to lead the way to—what looked like the back entrance of a house. Definitely nice, with a perfectly-manicured backyard, but it was hardly a palace or a monument to his greatness.

She wouldn't have blinked at a monument, actually.

"You expected ostentation?" His voice sounded amused as he opened the back door for her.

Normally she would have blushed or been embarrassed, but she was in Eric's _house_. There were things to see.

"You live here?" She looked around with naked curiosity. Everywhere she looked she saw simple, casual comfort. Well, for what there was. The furniture was rather sparse, favoring big masculine pieces that nonetheless looked lived-in. She didn't know why she'd expected some kind of black-lit, sterile, leather-draped bachelor pad...but she had.

Eric liked to wear jeans and t-shirts and sandals when he wasn't busy enthralling fang-bangers. Even then, sometimes. It only made sense that his house wouldn't be cold and uncomfortable and showy. You only needed to show off if you were trying to prove something. And Eric had nothing to prove.

"You're surprised," he stated. 

"I'm—no," she decided. "I'm not." It maybe should have clicked earlier, but no, she knew this. This...fit.

Eric watched her, intrigued. "I keep another residence for...entertaining."

"Fang-bangers," she supplied instantly. 

He frowned, but tipped his head. "In the past. These days it's more likely to be Victor or Felipe."

"You'll have to show me sometime," she murmured absently, caught by the sight of what looked like a display on one of the few shelves. That other 'residence' was probably the fancy one—beautiful but empty. She wondered if Felipe realized that.

The display turned out to be a few gorgeous gold buckles nestled in some kind of case. Sookie looked closer and noticed that though the patterns were intricate and skillfully-rendered, they didn't have the polished crispness of something newly-made, and why put that on display, anyway—

Oh. So these were probably the originals, then. Original, thousand-year-old, gold Viking belt buckles.

Well, at least Eric's fascination was consistent. The buckles she'd seen him wear to Fangtasia were downright obscene.

"These are beautiful," she said. She turned back to look at him.

"Yes. A small reminder of my past." He made a hand motion as if to imply it was no big deal. But if it were no big deal he wouldn't have them on display in his home. It wasn't like he was wearing them out and about. 

Idly, she wondered how much ancient Viking displays of wealth were worth. Probably a lot. Probably these represented some kind of lost history that historians would beg on their knees to be allowed to study.

"I'm surprised you don't have your sword mounted on the wall," she joked. 

Eric's forehead creased as he shook his head. "My swords are much too valuable to store out in the open, even here."

"You...have swords."

"One doesn't exactly lose a sword, Sookie." Right. Of course not. Big deal, those weapons.

Sookie suddenly realized she was nervous; she didn't know how to act here. That was why she was babbling like a moron and ignoring the man himself in order to look at his stuff.

"Come," Eric said quietly. "I have more to show you."

He headed for the stairs and normally Sookie would hate that he expected her to follow, but she was too curious. She peeked in doorways as she passed other rooms—kitchen, dining room, all of it decorated in the same simple, understated way. 

Eric's long legs had him waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Sookie took her time. She was human and she was tired and he could just wait.

"If this is your way of getting me to your bedroom, it's not very subtle," she said as she stepped up to his level.

"If I wanted you in my bed, I wouldn't use subtlety as my method." Which was—very, very true, now that she thought of all the times she'd awakened to find him already in bed with her. Direct, that was Eric.

"So what'd you want to show me?"

He nodded at a nearby doorway and motioned for her to walk in ahead of him.

It was a bedroom. Nice enough, she supposed, still the same clean lines and simple taste. Functional. But there was no personality here. It was like a void, waiting to be filled.

"This isn't your room," she decided.

Eric smiled briefly. "It is not. However, when you come here, I'd like you to think of this space as your own."

Sookie blinked at him in surprise. "My own?"

"Yes." He wanted her to have her own room. Her own room in his house. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

"Spur-of-the-moment decision?" 

"No."

"You expecting me to come here often?" she asked with forced lightness.

"Oh, I very much hope so," he said, totally serious and lustful, besides. He moved closer to her. 

She favored him with a knowing look. He smiled, unrepentant. Direct, indeed.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to bring me here before."

"Everything here is mine." His look now included her in that statement...and it was the kind of look that made her shudder and _want_. 

Want the same things he wanted, apparently, because he leaned in and kissed her then. Their mouths collided, all heat and pent-up frustration. Sookie made a small sound in the back of her throat and Eric pulled her to him, pressed their bodies together. He used all his vast experience to turn her knees weak. When he pulled back, weak they were.

Sookie breathed heavily and touched her fingers to her mouth. She might need a second here.

It wasn't a surprise that Eric wanted her or thought he could have her, especially not here. The strength of her response was a little unexpected, though. The absolute craving he'd sparked...she hadn't considered that.

Oh, right. This was one of those very good reasons she shouldn't go home with him. Surprise. 

Eric had watched her silently, but now he brushed her cheek again. "You need a bath to relax you," he stated.

A bath did sound _heavenly_. 

Eric led her by hand out into the hall, through the larger doorway across from 'her room' and into the en suite bathroom. She barely got a glimpse of his room, but her protest was cut off by her gasp. 

It wasn't a bathroom so much as a—a—den of decadence, she decided. Eric didn't have a tub; he had what looked like a Jacuzzi. Plus a huge shower, a long granite counter with two sinks, a vanity, and another door that presumably led to the actual toilet. At the press of a few buttons, jets started going, water started heating, and Eric looked back at her with a very satisfied smirk.

"Do you like it?"

"You like it enough for both of us, I think."

He grinned. "This is true, but I'd hope you like it, as well. Since I mean to bring you comfort, of course." He stepped in close, a dangerous look in his eyes. Sookie took a deep breath.

She was anything but comfortable. And they really shouldn't do this. 

That knowledge didn't stop the longing, though.

"Eric—" But he kissed her again, pulled her close, and all her resolve melted away. She wanted nothing so much as this kind of closeness, for someone to be nice to her, to care enough to consider what would make her feel better. And it had been far, far too long since she'd had a man touch her like this: hungry and awed and reverent.

Sookie let him strip her out of her Merlotte's uniform, returning to kiss her after each piece dropped to the floor. He didn't move away from her mouth as he worked on her underwear. His fingers brushed over her entire body in the process, setting nerves alight, making it hard to breathe. She felt cherished, valuable...not a feeling she'd had much in her life.

Eric nudged her toward the tub and she went willingly. She sighed as her foot sank into the warm water and onto the first step.

His bathtub...had steps.

Before she went much deeper Eric pressed against her back and nuzzled her neck, fangs exposed. Sookie shivered at the feeling of his cool, naked skin against hers; she held his arm to her.

Eric nudged her forward again and she took the couple steps necessary to reach the bottom. Warm water engulfed her and yeah, it really did feel heavenly. She groaned aloud. Eric wrapped his arms around her again and made his own pleased sound. He brought his lips to her shoulder and kissed there lightly.

"Your bathtub has steps," she said, just to say something.

"It does," he said, indulgent. "Do you still think I like it enough for both of us?"

"I'm starting to see the attraction."

Eric nipped at her ear. "That's what I like to hear."

The jets buffeted her with more hot water and bubbles; Eric surrounded her with his body and his scent and his desire, which she felt both through the bond and pressed up against her. It was—sensory overload after the day she'd had. And it was utterly irresistible.

Sookie turned and kissed him, deliberate. She stroked a hand down his chest, but stopped at his bellybutton. Eric caught her hands, which made her look up at him.

"I've wanted this for a very long time," he said solemnly.

Sookie wanted to agree, but going there gave her pause. So instead she pushed up on her toes and kissed him, long and deep.

When it was over he moved back and reclined on a shallower ledge. He pulled her to him so she was cradled against his chest. Their mouths met over and over again as they re-explored each other after such a long time apart. Sookie found he hadn't lost any of his skills at making her go limp with desire. His hands traced patterns into her skin as the steam made the air heavy and thick between them.

Yeah, she _really_ liked this. 

"Eric," she moaned, then squirmed against him.

Even in the water she could feel the slickness between her legs, how much she wanted, and she was well aware of Eric pressed hard against her. But he didn't move to speed things along, just chuckled and kept on with the kissing and the touching. Eventually Sookie had to do something or else she might just die.

She grasped his length in her hand, firm, and stroked once. Eric made a pleased rumble and he watched her, heavy-lidded. No protest was forthcoming so Sookie did it again, liking how hard he was in her hand. He'd always felt incredible inside her and she was much looking forward to refamiliarizing herself with that part of his anatomy.

In fact, might as well be now. Sookie raised herself up on her knees, then scooted further up so she could position him at her entrance. A quick glance told her Eric watched her intently, some kind of surprise there. His hands kneaded her breasts, only fueling her desire.

"Sookie," he said.

She looked into his eyes as his hands moved to her hips and gripped her tight. "My lover," he murmured. Then he pulled her down onto him, a torturous glide _in_ that made her want to close her eyes and throw her head back just so she could focus on feeling it...only Eric was still watching her and she couldn't look away from him. He moved her on him, up and down, picking up force as they reacquainted themselves with one another. 

When they'd done this before it had been amazing, almost overwhelming. With the addition of the bond it felt...well, she didn't have anything to compare it to. She could feel his desire, getting all mixed up with her own, and she could feel that he could feel hers. It was like it kept jumping back and forth between them, this shared bliss, deepening at every turn.

He thrust up into her as he pulled her hips down, sometimes watching her breasts bounce, sometimes watching her lips pant his name, but always returning to her eyes. 

Sookie braced herself on his chest and ground down into him, getting a moan of delight. Their movements got harder, faster, less polished. Water slapped at the edges of the tub, then splashed over. Her hair clung to her neck in wet tendrils and she was gonna be dirtier from this than when she'd first gotten in—

But when Eric's fingers found her clit and heat slammed through her, she couldn't much care about anything that wasn't him and exactly what he was doing to make her combust. 

He fused their mouths together and circled his fingers mercilessly. It was no time at all before every muscle in her body clenched tight and she was coming and coming, riding that euphoric wave as Eric continued to move inside her. The ecstasy seemed to go on for a long time and Sookie pulsed with it, totally out of control. 

Finally it crested and she sucked in several lungfuls of air, but just as she was riding the downswing she felt Eric still inside her. A fresh burst of dizzying pleasure spun her off again and she'd swear it felt like a second orgasm, only this one was more intense because Eric was in it with her. Or it was Eric's. Or something.

She didn't know. The differences had gotten all tangled in her head. All she knew was that it felt brilliant and it went on and _on_. When she came to again she was weak and shaking, slumped against Eric's chest. His arms rested along her back, but without force. It was like he was limp.

All except for that part of him still inside her.

Sookie turned her head to look at him. He blinked back, dazed.

He hadn't even bitten her.

"Wow," she breathed.

A press and he shifted her up so he could pull out. His mouth claimed hers while he did so. Then he was kissing her—a crazy kind of intensity there, even without any frantic energy—and she let herself fall into that, too.

When he pulled back, she breathed in heavily. He pushed her hair out of her face and ran his thumb along her lower lip. "You are an incredible creature," he said roughly.

"Ditto."

Eric blinked. Then snorted. Sookie smiled with him and kissed his chest.

"I may need to keep you here for a lifetime of debauchery," he said. His fingers stroked through Sookie's hair again and she arched into the touch. She supposed that was his way of paying her a compliment.

"I may just let you."

Eric stopped moving his hand. "Really?"

"Nope." She sent a little splash of water his way. Eric relaxed and smirked at her.

"Ahh, there is my playful lover. Come. We must dry off so we don't ruin the bed when we do it all again."

"Again, huh? That's asking a lot, I'll have you know."

Eric looked at her and licked his lips. "Not so much. Just one small favor," he murmured.

He kissed away her smile.

***

Fin.


End file.
